Brian Jeremy
Brian Jeremy was a character and the tertiary antagonist in The Lost and Damned. He was the Lost's Loyal Secretary, as written on his jacket. Later he betrayed the Lost MC and created his own faction. Biography Brian Jeremy was a 39-year old acting-Lieutenant of The Lost MC and was known to be fiercely loyal to the gang's incarcerated leader, Billy Grey. He is apparently displeased with the direction Johnny Klebitz is taking the gang in due to the truce with The Angels of Death. Brian constantly argues with Klebitz over Grey, and always defends Grey, even if he is making the wrong decisions. Johnny also constantly insults him, specifically his combat skills amongst other things. After Grey's arrest in Chinatown, Johnny retakes control of the Lost once again, much to Brian's distaste. After arriving back at the clubhouse, Brian and the Random Biker argue with Johnny, accusing him of ratting Billy out. Brian splits with the gang and starts his own faction of the Lost. Later, he offers to have a truce with Klebitz but it ends up being a trap to have Johnny, Jim, Clay, and Terry killed. However, they pull together and kill Brian's men, most of the Lost. Brian runs back to his safehouse and lets Ray Boccino know of his location, believing him to be on his side, only to have Boccino rat out Brian to Johnny due to his need of the end of the Lost's civil war. Johnny (with the optional assistance from Clay and Terry) attacks Brian's safehouse. When Klebitz has Brian cornered, Klebitz has the option of sparing him or killing him. If the player chooses to spare him, Brian runs out of the safehouse and later is met on the streets as a Random Encounter. Brian (who apparently isn't out of town like he promised) says to Johnny that he has changed and wants to show him something. Johnny follows but still does not trust Brian, seeing how he changed so quickly. Brian eventually leads him into a trap and Johnny kills most of his guys before killing Brian himself. If the player chooses to kill him, Brian pleads for his life but Johnny tells him to "stop being a bitch" and to "for once take it like a man". Brian then stops whimpering and puts on a straight face before Johnny shoots him in the throat, killing him. Mission appearances ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War *Action/Reaction *Buyer's Market *This Shit's Cursed *End of Chapter (Betrayal) *Bad Standing (Can be killed) *One Random encounter (Killed, only if spared in Bad Standing) LCPD Database record Surname: Jeremy First name: Brian Age: 38 Place of birth: Acter, Alderney Affiliations: Member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost OMG. Criminal record: * 1985 - Grand Theft Auto * 1986 - Grand Larceny * 1989 - Murder * 2005 - Possession Controlled Substance: Cocaine Notes: * Senior member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost MC. * Believed to be fiercely loyal to the incarcerated head, Billy Grey. * Rumored to be unhappy with the Lost's uneasy truce with the Angels of Death MC. Trivia * Brian never had a girlfriend, explaining that he has "No time for that crap", leading Johnny to question his sexual orientation. * Brian's phone number remains in Johnny's cellphone even after he is killed. * Brian has a patch reading "I Rode Mine Los Santos 2004". He, Terry and Johnny are the only members who have got this patch. * If Johnny chooses to chase Brian in Bad Standing he will shout taunts at Johnny, saying things like: "Billy Grey fucked Ashley Butler and I watched" or "There are videos of Ashley on the internet". * Brian is one of only two characters that can be killed in both a storyline and random encounter mission. (The other being Clarence Little) * Both Brian and Billy Grey were arrested for murder in 1989, hinting that they may have been working together to commit the murder. This could explain Brian's fierce loyalty to Billy. * In Action/Reaction, Johnny asks Brian if he was ever tough enough to do time, Brian says; "The only ones who do time are the ones dumb enough to get caught". Ironically, he was charged with Murder in 1989 when he was 20. * Brian and Johnny Klebitz have matching tattoos of a demonic face on the right side of their necks, implying that Johnny and Brian were closer at one point. * In Brian's random encounter, his faction will all be armed with either an Automatic 9mm or a Sawn-off shotgun, but Brian will be armed with an Assault Shotgun. * Brian is the only character in The Lost and Damned that pronounces Johnny Klebitz's last name Klee-bitz instead of Kleh-bitz. * If you chase Brian on his bike during his random encounter, he will ride normally, as if no one were chasing him. * If you look closely in the introduction, you can see that Brian is missing all of his patches except his B.J. patch. This is probably a minor mistake due to the fact he removed those patches after the mission End of Chapter. * Brian has two colored wings on his vest. The brown wings mean he has performed oral-anal sex on a woman, and the yellow wings means he has had oral sex on an Asian woman. * Johnny has a clear disliking of Brian, even before his betrayal which causes the disliking to turn into a open hostility. This can be seen as Johnny and Brian often argue during Billy's missions, and if the mission Buyer's Market is failed with Brian's death, Johnny will call Billy and say that he has good and bad news, mentioning the bad news is that they lost a brother and the good news is it was Brian. * A patch on Brian's jacket says "BJ" which stands for "Blowjob". Even some of Lost MC members make fun with him because of that. This also can be seen in Brian's artwork. * Apparently, the "BJ" patch seems to be a Lost MC custom one, as there are no similar patches in any real Outlaw Motorcycle Clubs. * After Brian's death, his memorial picture is cracked due to his betrayal towards Johnny and the rest of the senior Lost members. Gallery BrianJeremy-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Brian Jeremy Brian_Death.jpg|Brian's death End Of Chapter.jpg|Brian before betraying Johnny de:Brian Jeremy es:Brian Jeremy Jeremy, Brian Jeremy, Brian Jeremy, Brian Jeremy, Brian Jeremy, Brian Jeremy, Brian Category:members of the lost brotherhood